winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyanna
Princess Lyanna of Ephidia, better known als Lyanna or Lya is the heir of the world Ephidia and member of the Winx. Character Lyanna is a very complex person. Despite her feminine appearance she has a boyish personality. She likes sport and adventure much better than girlish things like shopping. Although her appearance is not particularly important to her and she likes practical rather than fashionable clothes, she has nothing against clothes and wears them more often. Lyanna always seems calm and self-confident on the outside. She is always anxious to maintain this image and not to show any weakness. She therefore seems relaxed and in control of the situation. Of course, it's not all just a facade. She generally has the ability to keep calm and think clearly in difficult situations. This also means that she is a very good strategist and can develop very good plans. Lyanna is very intelligent, which also helps her to analyze situations quickly and find a solution. So she also knows well whether someone is lying or trying to deceive her, although she herself is a very good liar. Although you wouldn't think it through some of her character traits, she knows how to behave. Due to her noble descent she has very good maneuvers and knows how to behave especially in noble circles. There she is perceived as a very mannerly young lady and stands out only positively. She is so good at making other royals like her, which is helpful as she is the heiress of Ephidia. Lyanna is very loyal. Because her parents and siblings have disappeared, her friends are all the more important to her. She is very protective and would do anything for those who are important to her. Nevertheless, especially at the beginning of a relationship, she has trust problems that have their origin in her past. But if she opened up to you, she'd do anything for that person. Lyanna is a very helpful friend and always open. Although she can't handle her own emotions well, she is very empathetic and can comfort others accordingly. Lyanna has a great sense of justice and always wants to help strangers. She would not hesitate to sacrifice herself for innocent people and help them. In combination with her stubbornness, this often gets her in difficult situations. It also happens because she is a impulsive person sometimes and is not always controlling her feelings that well. Just as already mentioned, Lyanna is not the best at controlling her feelings. She always struggled with her emotions. The is very very impulsive sometimes, even tough she try to stay calm. But she fought her feelings back for years and has some problems with dealing with them now. That’s the reason she tries not to show her emotion. Another reason for it is, that her magical powers are connected to her feelings. If she loses control over her emotions she also loses control over her power. So she has to keep them under control, otherwise she could hurt someone. In that way she is always fighting with a demon, a part of herself and no one can unterstand that struggle. Appearance Lyanna is kind of a feminine tomboy. Even tough she‘s not into shopping and doesn’t really care about her looks, she has no problem with wearing dresses or make-up. But she always wears shorts unter her skirt and has no problem with getting dirty. Lyanna is a pretty and skinny girl with a very feminine body. She has pale and flawless skin, but with a few scars on it. All in all she looks pretty, but not physically strong. That‘s kind of Right, but her great magical power make it up again. She has long light blonde hair, which falls to her knee in light waves. Often they are halfway-up or sometimes in a ponytail. Her face ist also beautiful and has a kind of “royal” and strong look on it. Her eyes are blue and seem deep like an ocean, peaceful and mysterious. But when she‘s angry you can almost see the hate burning in it. Burning and ice cold at the same time. Lyanna is mostly wearing blue or red clothes, simple and mostly practical, but also skirts and dresses. She doesn't care about special clothes in her daily life but she also has pretty and glamorous dresses for balls or big events. Background At the beginning of the magic world there wasn’t only the fire dragon, there was also an ice dragon. While the fire dragon created life an warmth, the ice dragon was responsible for cold, darkness and death. But not in a bad way. More like Yin and Yang. Two sides of the same coin. The two formed the circle of life, one could not exist with the other one. After some time both creatures decided to rest. While the fire dragon chose Domino, the ice dragon went to Ephidia. The flame of the two dragons were kept by the royal families which ruled over both kingdoms. At this time a prophecy was revealed: Should the two houses ever join, great disaster will befall them. They would be betrayed by someone they thought was their friend and their children would be cursed. They will have great powers, but they will also weaken great ones. Only their child would end the curse and free the families or die trying. Many years later there lived a king and a queen. They loved each other very much and ruled well and justly over the kingdom of Ephidia. But there was a problem, the old prophecy. It said a great disaster would come, they would be betrayed by a friend and their children would be cursed. The royal couple did not know what this prophecy meant and whether it was true at all. They lived without a care until the birth of their first daughter, Lyanna. They felt great powers in her, a combination of the powers of both houses, and thought of the old prophecy. To protect them and themselves they let Lyanna hold back her powers so that she should never unfold her gracious powers. It also worked and when 2 years later her two sisters Lucia and Myra were born, King and Queen again doubted the prophecy as both seemed quite normal with normal powers. The princesses grew up sheltered and very close, although Lyanna always suppressed her feelings and powers. Years later, when Lyanna was 5, it finally happened. The prophecy was fulfilled. The best friend of king and queen betrayed them to a warlock who attacked the kingdom. They tried to fight him back, but he was too strong. They at least tried to save their kids and sent them away through a portal. they were still very small, you they separated them so that they could not be found so easily. For her own protection, they erased her memories and locked them in a crystal, which they gave her in a necklace. Without memories she was taken up and raised on Eraklion by the royal family, told she was Sky‘s cousin. When she was 16, she went to the Alfea Academy because she had magical abilities. But the abilities she had there were only a part of her true abilities, because she was still unimpressed by the stronger part, just like her feelings, even though she couldn't remember her parents. Season 1 She starts to visit Alfea the same year Bloom and the other Winx do. She shared a room with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Techna And became friend with them. Lyanna and Bloom came close very fast because they had a sprecial connection through the fir and ice dragon flame. The Trix became interested in Lyanna‘s and Bloom‘s powers. They Magen to steal the fire Dragonflame from them, but she kept the ice dragon flame. In the Giant fight the fought against the Trix and Lyanna lost control the moment Bloom got hurt badly. Her powers broke through and damaged a giant part of the army and the trix, but then she fainted and barely died while Bloom managed the rest. She woke up 3 days later. Relationship Bloom Lyanna and Bloom met first in Season 1 Episode 1 in Alfea where they shared a room with Musa, Stella, Flora and Techna. They became friends very fast, not knowing they were cousins. They had a kind of a connection because both were keepers of the dragon flame. When Lyanna and Blomm both found out about their heritage they got even closer by helping each other finding out more about their familie. Also Bloom was the only one supporting her when she decided to risk her life in a fight against the dark wizard who had attacked and conquered her planet because Bloom understood her feelings and ambition to safe he family and kingdom. Sky Lyanna and Sky were childhood friends. They grew up together, thinking they were related and were very close like friends and siblings. But they also stayed very close even after they found out they were not related. Lyanna also was one of the things he remembered first after loosing his memori Powers and abilities Lyanna inherited the ice-power from her father‘s family and a part of the fire-power from her mother who was from Domino. Both powers are pretty strong and the combination of both of them are in fact to much for one person. That‘s also what the old prophecy said: A child of both families would have great power, but also great weakness. The power was to much for only one person (it‘s kind of a miracle Lyanna not died the first time she used her power) and that‘s why it could destroy her every time she uses her true powers. Besides another weakness of her powers is, that they are linked to her emotions. And when her feelings are getting to strong and are overwhelming her, her powers are out of control. In these moments they are even stronger, but every time this happens she could get lost and die when she‘s not able to get control back. Most of the time she uses only her ice-power (using only this part helps her not to lose the control) but when she loses control the dragon flame‚s power is breaking free and overwhelming her. If she and Bloom combine their powers, the are even more powerful because their are a symbol for the balance in the magical universe. Magic Winx * Ice Barriere * Crystal Blast * Snow Storm * Frozen Flame * Fire Blast Enchantix ' * Icy Shield * Blizzard * Burning Frost * Frozen Reflection * Frost Spark * Ice Dragon Roar '''Believix ' * Frozen Heart * Arctic Sphere * Believix Fire Storm * Believix Frost Barrere * Dragon Flame 'Harmonix ' * x 'Sirenix ' * x '''Bloomix * x Profile * '''Full Name: '''Princess Lyanna Elena of Ephidia * '''Birtdate: '''21 July * '''Astrological Sign: '''cancer * '''Hobbies: '''Reading, drawing, fencing, dancing, swimming * '''Favorite food: '''Pasta and Cookies * '''Favorite music: '''Pop and Nightcore * '''Favorite movies: '''Fantasy and Sci-Fi * '''Favorite colors: '''blue, red, silver * '''Pet: '''Aerya, a little dragon (mostly about 1 feet long) which can grow to 40 feet when she combines her power with Lyanna * '''Loves: '''Books, freedom and Snow/hot summer * '''Hates: '''losing control, feeling trapped and being weak * '''Fears: '''spiders and losing control, losing her friends and being betrayed * '''Character Theme song: '''My demons by Starset Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters